I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a multipurpose shop tool which is convertible to perform a variety of wood/metal working operations and more particularly to the design of a band saw as an optional attachment for such multipurpose power tool.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,945, there is described the construction and operational features of a multipurpose power tool which can readily be converted to perform a wide variety of operations on a workpiece including drilling, shaping, routing, sanding, sawing, turning, and milling. Although the power tool assembly described in the aforereferenced patent is extremely versatile, it is limited in the type of cuts that can be made in a sawing operation. Thus, it has been necessary in the past to have a separate band saw in the suite of equipment in a well furnished shop, such a band saw having its own support stand and motor.